


Curious Enough

by DesolationOfMara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolationOfMara/pseuds/DesolationOfMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys deja instalada la forma EX de Mettaton en su cuerpo con la confianza de que todavía no lo probará y solo lo hará cuando esté completamente listo. Solo pecó de ingenua, porque Mettaton no podía esperar. Todos sabemos lo impaciente que es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inicialmente era un casting para rolear a Mettaton en un foro, pero me gustó mucho como para solo dejarlo morir en mi carpeta. Muy corto, pero me entretuve mucho haciéndolo.

El hecho de tener un nuevo cuerpo estaba poniendo algo ansioso a Mettaton.

Alphys había estado trabajando en él por lo que le parecían ya años (posiblemente no eran más que unas semanas) ¡pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo! No era que no le gustara su cuerpo actual. Era precioso, y era su primer cuerpo, algo que era suyo y de nadie más.

Pero ese nuevo cuerpo, ha…era algo incomparable. Había estado espiando un poco nada más antes de que la científica lo descubriera y lo acabara echando cada una de las veces. ¡No podía culparlo!

La espera, sin embargo, había terminado. No porque Alphys lo hubiera terminado al cien por ciento, sino porque se lo instaló explicándole que era solo un prototipo y no debía utilizarlo. A la vez que le explicó cómo usar su cuerpo: moviendo un interruptor en su espalda. Había que admitir que fue algo ingenua al confiar que se quedaría tranquilo con su nuevo cuerpo tan cerca, con tan solo el movimiento de un dedo. Literalmente hablando.

Ni siquiera esperó un par de días. Tampoco un par de horas. Tan pronto Alphys abandonó su hogar en el hotel fue corriendo a verse a un espejo a ver la magia florecer. No le hizo falta un ayudante que moviera el interruptor, él solito alargó sus brazos hasta tocarse la espalda. Movió el interruptor. Y todo se quedó negro.

Se apagó por unos diez segundos o más, pero iniciarse nuevamente resultó ser un proceso lento y tortuoso. Todo lo que veía era una pantalla negra con unos números que le indicaban como iba progresando. 60%...82%...95%...100%. Aleluya.

Al retomar la visión, de nuevo estaba frente al espejo, pero ya no veía una caja con una pantalla de colores. En cambio, frente a él se alza una figura con curvas y humana. Como de esas animaciones que a la científica tanto le fascinaban. Movió sus manos, cerrando y abriendo el puño antes de comenzar a mover todo el brazo. Llevó ambas manos a su cara, tocando y sintiendo todo. Se vio al espejo, con las manos en sus mejillas.

Oh, my. Era precioso. Absolutamente hermoso.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Su gran escenario, todas las luces sobre él, una recepción que alcanzara los televisores de todos los monstruos. Una presentación especial, ¡el debut del nuevo cuerpo de Mettaton! Con grandes letras rosadas. Tenía que ponerle un nombre atractivo a su nueva forma. ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? EX sonaba sexy…

Se puso las manos en la cintura, con una ceja arqueada (¡tenía cejas!) mientras lo consideraba. Mettaton EX…Sexy. Eso quedaba, entonces. Se lo informaría a Alphys en la próxima reunión.

Aunque tenía cosas que quería que Alphys corrigiera. Quería que sus ojos mostraran cosas, tal y como hacía con la pantalla de colores en su forma de caja. Corazones, estrellas, puntos de exclamación…esas cositas añadían drama a la forma de actuar y hablar, de expresarse por decirlo menos. Nunca estaba de más algo de drama en su vida. También quería ver si podía deshacerse de esos guantes; se parecían a los que tenía ese ratón que alguna vez vio caído en una pancarta en el basurero. Mickey algo.

Trató de caminar en lo que reflexionaba qué otra cosa podía pedirle a Alphys que cambiara, pero muy pronto cayó de boca al suelo. Farfulló algunos insultos entre dientes. Mejor movilidad en las piernas, también le iba a pedir eso. Primero muerto que aceptar que el error era suyo al descubrir que no era lo mismo caminar con dos piernas que con una rueda.

No pudo pensar en nada más, porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente.

–D-Dejé mi… ¡Mettaton! –Clamó Alphys al entrar, sorprendiéndolo. Frente a los ojos de Mettaton apareció el mensaje de sobrecarga antes de escuchar algo estallar en su pecho. Todo quedó negro otra vez.

 

Cuando despertó la segunda vez, Alphys estaba arrodillada frente a su cuerpo EX. El compartimiento del pecho estaba abierto y ella acomodaba algo allí. Mettaton bufó suave al percatarse que estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo viejo. Esto llamó la atención de Alphys, quien alzó la cabeza para verlo. Fue allí cuando le explicó otra vez que el cuerpo nuevo era un prototipo y como cualquier evento o emoción fuerte (como la que acababa de tener al ser sorprendido con las manos en la masa) podría provocarle un corto. Lo que, por supuesto, era peligroso para él. Un alma con un cuerpo sin ‘vida’ no duraría mucho.

–Uhmmm…–se quejó Mettaton, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a otro sitio. Odiaba que lo regañara así, tampoco había hecho algo terriblemente malo. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo. – Alphys, querida. Dices que EX es un prototipo, ¿no?

–… ¿Ah? ¿EX? –preguntó confundida. Mettaton solo movió la mano, como restándole importancia.

–Mi cuerpo, cariño. Es un prototipo, ¿verdad?

–P-Pues sí…por es- –Mettaton la calló.

– ¡Entonces necesita que lo probemos todas las veces que sean necesarias hasta que sea perfecto! Más de lo que ya es, claro está. Me parece una excelente idea.

–Yo no…

– ¡Está decidido! –Tomó ambas manos de la científica, haciendo que soltara el destornillador que estaba usando–. Voy a encargarme de ser tu muñeco de prueba. No tienes que agradecérmelo, cariño. Todo por ayudarme a que esté apto para moi.

Nada de lo que dijo Alphys logró convencerlo.


End file.
